The Rutgers Center for Alcohol Studies is developing a comprehensive information system to coordinate the activities of the National Institute of Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) information system with other scientific and technical information services. Literature on alcoholism and alcohol-related problems is identified and acquired. Abstracts and indices of new and original material are organized and classified. Dissemination of information is made available through a national information system, a library, a search service, and a technical publications program which includes the Journal of Studies on Alcohol. Planning and evaluation tasks include developing and monitoring program objectives and procedures in quality assurance. The coordinated program aims to reduce duplication of effort, achieve a common language for both sources of input to the data base, reduce time lags between initial availability or original information and its availability in surrogate form through the data base to any requester, and cooperate on publications.